


Wounds Heal

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [60]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen receives a wound during a battle and Merlin tends to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds Heal

**Title:** Wounds Heal  
 **Prompt:** #1 Bloody  
 **Word Count:** 207  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Warnings:** Blood and mentions of character death  
 **Summary:** The Queen receives a wound during a battle and Merlin tends to her. 

** Wounds Heal **  
Merlin looked at the wound on Gwen’s arm. It was deep and it was bleeding freely. He shook his head. 

“What were you thinking?” Merlin asked. “The battlefield is no place for you. Arthur would have never let you fight on the field and you know it.” 

“Arthur is dead and this Kingdom is my responsibility. So sew it up and I have to get back out there.” Gwen said. 

“Now you sound like Arthur.” Merlin started to clean the wound before stitching it. “You lost a lot of blood, Gwen. I don’t think you should go back.” 

“I am the Queen and it’s my place.” Gwen started to cry. She whispered to Merlin. “This is not what I wanted. I never wanted to be a queen. I just wanted to be his wife. It’s all a bloody mess and so am I.” 

“I know. I know.” Merlin whispered back. He pulled the bandage tight to stop the bleeding. “Sit for a few minutes or else you will faint.”

Gwen nodded. “Thank you Merlin.” 

“It’s an honor My Lady.” Merlin said as he picked up the bloody bandages. It saddened Merlin that he could only heal the wound on her arm not the one on her heart. 


End file.
